


One Hundred Ways To Please Your Lover

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When hide finds a list in a magazine he's determined to get Yoshiki to agree to Number 57.





	One Hundred Ways To Please Your Lover

Yoshiki and hide were lying side by side on their large bed, quietly content to just be together with no desire for anything more tonight. It was times like this that hide thought they were really a couple. When they didn't have to try to please each other or keep each other entertained. Dates were nice and sex was always good but lying beside your lover as he read a book was only something you could do with a long term partner.

hide wasn't much of a book person, he lacked the patience. Instead he was engrossed in a woman's magazine he had bought for the free mascara. Mascara, he had realised once he got home, that he would never use. He already owned a far superior brand, though he supposed it was nice to have a backup.

Turning the page of the magazine, hide found a two page spread entitled 'One Hundred Ways To Please Your Lover.' He read it more out of curiosity than the need for advice and grinned when he saw Number 57 'Greet your lover from a hard days work, wearing nothing but cling film.' That sounded like fun. It'd be great to wrap Yoshiki up like that. Grabbing a pen from the bedside table he circled the advice and dropped the magazine in front of Yoshiki's book with a grin.

“Is that a hint?” Yoshiki asked. “Because there's two problems with that. We have no cling film and you've never done a hard days work.”

“I work my ass off!” hide exclaimed.

“Off course you do.” Yoshiki replied in a long suffering tone before dumping the magazine on hide's lap and returning his attention to his book.

“I'm going to search for cling film.” hide announced, already deciding that Yoshiki was going to do this for him tonight. He worked hard and Yoshiki knew that. It was only fair he got this treat.

“Good luck.” Yoshiki said with a smirk. There was no cling film in his perfectly organised cupboards as he always used Tupperware to store any leftovers in. If hide wanted to wrap him in the stuff he was going to have to go out and buy some and he doubted hide had the patience for that. His lover was incredibly impulsive and usually the first hurdle was enough to make him give up and focus on something else entirely. Chances were hide would be baking cakes or something within the next ten minutes.

 

Yoshiki had been mostly right, there was no cling film and hide did quickly give up on the idea but he wasn't making cupcakes. Instead he had decided to improvise and pulling out an almost unused roll of aluminium foil. That would do. Excited by his idea hide ran up the stairs and glared at the oblivious Yoshiki who was still reading his book.

“We have no cling film.” hide announced. “So I brought up some aluminium foil instead.”

“OK, don't break anything.” Yoshiki replied and hide frowned as he realised the blond wasn't even paying attention.

“Aluminium foil,” He tried again placing the item in front of the book so Yoshiki was forced to look at it.

“What's up?” Yoshiki asked placing his book to one side.

“You promised to strip and let me cover you in aluminium foil.” hide informed his sceptical lover.

“When?” Yoshiki asked.

“Come on get up.” hide demanded with his hands on his hips and an annoyed pout on his lips.

“So you can wrap me up in aluminium foil?” Yoshiki replied, not entirely sure he had got this right.

“You'll enjoy it.” hide promised him.

“I'm sure I won't.” Yoshiki replied but as hide began to pull on his arm it occurred to him that he was bound to give up sooner or later. He always did. With a sigh he got off the bed and gave hide a look that said it all.

“You're so kinky.” hide remarked grinning as he began to unbutton the shirt Yoshiki happened to be wearing.

“I'm kinky?” Yoshiki asked, although it was kind of true. Even now he was slightly aroused at the thought of being wrapped up in foil.

“Off course.” hide replied grinning as he started work on removing Yoshiki's trousers. He was an expert at stripping Yoshiki after so much practise and within seconds he had Yoshiki standing naked before him.

“So beautiful.” hide got out pushing his body against Yoshiki's and kissing him hungrily allowing his hands to wander over the drummer's skin. His movements almost out of his control as if Yoshiki was a magnet that drew him close against his will.

In the end it was probably only hide's desire to use the foil that made him pull away and grinning he picked up the roll from where he had dropped it and dropped to his knees before Yoshiki ordering the drummer to place his legs closer together.

“I never thought you'd tell me not to spread my legs.” Yoshiki joked as he obeyed obediently.

“Behave.” hide replied, kind of hypocritically, as he began to wrap the foil around Yoshiki's ankles, making sure it was tight enough to keep Yoshiki in place. Already he could feel the warmth from Yoshiki's body on the foil. Perhaps aluminium foil was more than a substitute for cling film? Perhaps it was a superior choice? It was certainly easier to wrap around Yoshiki as it didn't have the nasty habit of sticking to itself.

Working his way up Yoshiki's legs with the foil hide grinned devilishly. Restricting Yoshiki's movements was always fun and this was definitely a kinky way to do it. He loved kinky sex and he knew Yoshiki did too which was one of the reasons they worked so well together. Then if you added in the factor that Yoshiki was the only partner he'd had who could sexually satisfy him with or without games and fetishes, you knew they belonged together.

“OK, but your arms against your body.” hide ordered as he reached Yoshiki's waist and without a word Yoshiki obeyed and hide quickly bound them to his body with the foil making his way up that beautiful chest that Yoshiki just loved to flaunt. He decided to stop just below the neck as he suspected aluminium foil might restrict Yoshiki's breathing but mainly because he knew he wanted to kiss the other sooner rather than later.

“Done.” hide announced tossing the now practically empty roll aside and stepping back to admire his work. He'd even remembered to leave Yoshiki's long hair loose and the rooms lighting, and the contrast of the silver foil made it glow almost gold.

Like a moth to a flame hide found himself pressing against the other, their lips meeting and joining as if they had been designed to be together. His hands clinging onto Yoshiki's back and his tongue sliding inside his mouth as the kiss picked up passion and intensity.

Then in a hurry hide yanked his t-shirt over his head, removing his trousers and underwear as they kissed again. His body pressed closer and he began to rub against his lover becoming more and more aroused. His movements began to grow frantic and before he knew it he was completely hard and even more desperate for the man he was rubbing against. One leg wrapped around Yoshiki and he was pretty much humping the other man's thigh though Yoshiki clearly didn't mind.

He carried on in this manner for a bit, the kiss carrying on and on with only the occasional frantic gasps of air breaking the rhythm. His body desperate and needy though the only stimulation he allowed himself was what he could gain from rubbing against Yoshiki. It wasn't enough and frustrated hide knew he needed to do something about it.

He wasn't about to free Yoshiki, not after the effort he had gone to getting him this way, which only left the others mouth as a means of stimulation. Forcing himself away from the drummer long enough to pick him up and lay him on the bed, hide straddled Yoshiki's chest and without a word Yoshiki's mouth wrapped around his hardened penis and began sucking on it for all he was worth.

This was better, this was getting him off. Just thinking about how willing Yoshiki was to take him in his mouth pleased him. Never mind how expertly the other was pleasing him. Already over stimulated and desperate hide didn't manage to hold back for long and sooner than he would have liked he was coming into Yoshiki's mouth with a moan.

“Free me.” Yoshiki begged. “I'm so hard for you right now.”

“Does it hurt?” hide teased but already his fingers were ripping away the tinfoil over Yoshiki's crotch freeing the waiting erection that he took into his mouth as eagerly as Yoshiki had taken his. Within seconds Yoshiki was moaning, begging for more but hide always had been a tease and took his time bringing Yoshiki to orgasm. His tongue doing most of the work as he licked Yoshiki as he would a lollipop or ice cream. Occasionally he'd gently flick it across the slit making Yoshiki let out a moan of uncontrolled pleasure every time.

Growing tired of teasing Yoshiki hide began to suck at the length bobbing his head frantically as he tried his hardest to bring Yoshiki to orgasm. It didn't take long before he felt the tell tale signs and moving his head away he finished Yoshiki off with a few firm rubs of his hand watching in fascination as the other came splattering cum over the tin foil and hide's hand.

“Delicious.” hide announced as he began to lick his hand clean as Yoshiki recovered from his orgasm. Their lips met once more in a gently understanding kiss before hide was off the bed in a shot picking up the magazine and finding the list of ways to please your lover. This had been so much fun but he was determined to find something else to do right now.

“How about number 32?” hide suggested. “Have sex in a bath.”

“Let me look at that.” Yoshiki requested and hide held up the magazine for closer inspection.

“89.” Yoshiki announced making the decision for them. With a grin hide read the entry and his trademark smile covered his face.

“That looks like fun.” he agreed running off to find the necessary items. With a grin Yoshiki lay back and smiled as he thought about how lucky he was to have a lover who would never judge his sexual preferences, because his lover's preferences were as kinky as his own.

 


End file.
